Wavelength division multiplexing (WDM) equipment, such as Reconfigurable Optical Add/Drop Multiplexers (ROADMs), is deployed for fiber relief and reach extension. Fiber relief saves the cost of laying new fiber. Reach extension reduces the need for long-reach, more expensive optics.